Through interconnected distributed computing networks, a vast array of information resources and services may be provided through various network mediums and endpoint devices to a multitude of users. Distributed computing networks, such as the Internet, may be accessed almost anywhere by numerous means, such as through mobile computing devices. Mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, PDAs, smartphones, etc.) may allow a user to connect to the Internet from anywhere there is a wireless network that supports the device's technology.
In today's electronic and mobile environment, it is common for a user to utilize a mobile computing device to access remote services and information resources connected to a distributed computing network. Oftentimes, user authentication may be required prior to granting access to a privileged content or service. Authentication typically entails entering a user identification (user ID) and password in an effort to verify a user's identity. As can be appreciated, user authentication via a mobile computing device can be cumbersome due to a variety of factors. It is not uncommon for a user to access various Web-based accounts, and thus have multiple user IDs and passwords. This can be difficult for a user to keep track of. In addition, typically, each time a user wants to access a privileged content or service, he/she may be required to enter his/her user ID and password. Due to such factors as small buttons, touch screen interfaces, key configurations, etc., data entry on a mobile computing device can be both inaccurate and inefficient.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.